Pesadillas de una semana
by Gotti Calavera
Summary: Las pesadillas o los sueños, el encuentro con Catherine... Todo tienen una explicación, pero ahora tendrá que salir otra vez de esas estorbosas pesadillas y sobretodo rescatar a su hija Nathalie...hecho por Gotti Calavera


Pesadillas en una semana

Holiguiiss mi gente... este mi primer fanfiction de un videojuego... este videojuego no lo jugue, pero me gusto la historia... esto se podría decir que es una post-game... Este one-shot esta escrito con imaginación Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano que lo disfruten...

**Summary: **Las pesadillas o los sueños, el encuentro con Catherine... Todo tienen una explicación, pero ahora tendrá que salir otra vez de esas estorbosas pesadillas y sobretodo rescatar a su hija Nathalie...

**Personajes: **Vicent, Catherine, Katherine y Oc.

**Rating: **creo que T es lo más prudente.

**Generó: **No se si llega a la escala de horror.

* * *

**Pesadillas en una semana**

* * *

El frió te congela más de la cuenta, esta muy en claro que solo llevas puesto un pantalón y una almohada como tu fiel arma letal, como desearías que esto solo fuera agua corriendo y todo fuera más rápido, pero no es así, tienes que seguir adelante aunque te cueste la vida.

Miras la gran estructura de bloques, esos malditos bloques que muchas veces tuviste que escalarlos para llegar a la dichosa puerta, pero ahora sabes lo que habrá detrás de la puerta y lo haces por ese amor incondicional que le puede tener un padre a su hija.

Tú nombre es Vicent y estas a punto de despertar de las pesadillas.

...

..

.

Despertaste, haz tenido demasiado sueños momentáneos de esa loca aventura y hazaña de tu parte, te giras y miras la puerta que esta abierta, te asustas por un momento, pero luego te calmas:

**-Nathalie, me asustaste-**tu voz es temblorosa y ronca al encontrarte a tu hija en la entrada de la puerta.

Entra un profundo silencio no incomodo, la niña de tan solo 7 años de edad mira con atención hacia ti, se ve algo asustada, pero con mucha valentía agarrada de un regalo tuyo que tiene en sus manos que es la forma en peluche de un cordero, muy similares a las de tus pesadillas pasadas, no sabias en que estabas pensando al momento de regalarle ese cordero.

En fin, ella se acerca y se acomoda entre tus brazos desnudos, se acurruca en tu pecho, te preguntas que le habrá pasado, miras el reloj que se encuentra en tu mesa de noche, la 1:45 a.m. aparece en el reloj, tragas duro queriendo hablar, pero tu pequeña primogénita se te adelanta y comienza hablar de su repentino aparecimiento en tu cuarto. Tu sabes muy bien que tu esposa Katherine esta lejos en un viaje de trabajo que dura una semana y que tu eres el único que puede hablar con ella en estos momentos:

**-Tuve una pesadilla, papá-**la pequeña comienza a ocultar la cara en ese peluche de cordero**-Soñé que tú te ibas con una mujer rubia, era muy bonita, pero tenia maldad en los ojos y se llamaba igual que mi madre, pero en vez de la K tenia una C...-**sudas ante el relato de tu pequeña, tienes un miedo profundo de que ella experimente esas horribles pesadillas, pero más te sorprende el final del relato de tu hija**-Dijo que "Tengo un asunto pendiente y lo pagaras, Vicent"-**abres la boca de impresión**-Papá, ¿Nunca nos vas a dejar?-**tu hija tiene miedo.

Un miedo que hasta ti te causa un escalofrió en la columna vertebral, tan solo con el hecho de dejar a tu esposa y a tu pequeña hija. La abrazas con mucha fuerza y niegas ante lo preguntado, ella sonríe, sabe que ella y tu querida esposa son lo más valioso que puedes tener y poseer. Intentas conciliar el sueño, pero las pesadillas te perturbar con una imagen ante ti y una nueva meta por cumplir.

Debes de estar preparado ante todo, sin importar la circunstancia que te logre dejar en el mundo tanto en el sueño como el mundo de la realidad, ahora sabes que ha vuelto y no sera nada fácil derrotar al nuevo mal que se te avecina.

Tú hija se alista para la ida a la escuela, apenas te despiertas y ella esta alistando la comida. Te sorprende ver a tu hija usar una silla para alcanzar la estufa y que cocine mejor que tu. Te recuerda un poco a tu esposa cuando cocinaba en sus primeros días de ¨recién casados¨, realmente la pequeña te recuerda mucho a ella, tiene sus ojos y la determinación de tu querida Katherine, pero por alguna razón también tiene mucho de ti.

Sus cabellos azabaches amarrados en dos coletas desordenadas, tan desordenadas como lo hace tu cabello al despertar, ella te dedica una sonrisa con las mejillas rosadas:

**-El desayuno esta servido-**exclama con un entusiasmo.

**-¿Creo que has dormido bien?-**preguntas y te sobas el cuello por un dolor.

**-Realmente no...-**ella se queda un momento pensando, te da un plato con el desayuno**-Tuve otra vez pesadillas, lo malo es que sentí piquetes de hormiga-**te dejas de sobar el cuello, ahora sabes que provoco tu dolor.

**-_Debo de pensar bien mis movimientos, si Catherine esta de vuelta y no quiere nada en contra de mi_**_** esposa...-**_miras a tu querida hija y temes.

Ella por mientras complace a su pequeño cordero intentando hacer que el cordero aprende a comer, el cordero cosa que no se movía, era más que obvio es un peluche. Pero cosa se pone extraña, el cordero sale de las manos de tu pequeña, te quedas sorprendido por tal acto, pero tu pequeña niña le da la menor importancia:

**-Escucha Vincet...-**te señala como el monstruo más grande del mundo y su voz demoníaca no ayuda para que te tranquilices.

**-¿¡H-Hablas!?-**te quedas impresionado y tu voz esta asustada.

**-No estas despierto, aun sigues dormido, esta es tú ultima noche para al fin librarte de Catherine...-**interrumpes.

**-¿¡De que hablas!? Si apenas empece ayer...-**el cordero de peluche te abofetea.

**-Escúchame Vincet, Catherine te estuvo vigilando desde hace casi una semana, interfiriendo en tus más hermosos sueños y atormentándolos, ¿no es** **así?- **miras un poco en tu pasado intentando recordar.

...

..

.

Te ves a ti, a tu esposa y a tu hija con su cordero que puede hacerse mochila, están caminado en el parque de diversiones, el clima es hermoso y compararlo con el canto de las aves es mejor, le hechas una vista a tu hija que reboza de felicidad con las mejillas de un color rosado te da la impresión que hoy sera un día estupendo para estar al aire libre con tu familia:

**-Hay que subir a eso-**exclama la niña señalando a juego mecánico como una montaña rusa.

El objetivo de este juego según lo que alcanzas a recordar es que el tren, donde estarán transportados tú y tu familia pasara por la dicha estructura de un pequeño edificio de un estilo que se te hace demasiado familiar. Pero no le tomas la menor importancia y suben. Solo quedaban dos lugares disponibles así que solo suben tu hija y tú.

No hace falta decir que empieza de una manera lenta y consecutiva de detenerse. Pronto tus recuerdos salen a flote y recuerdas ya bien la dicha estructura, es similar a los bloques endemoniados con los que solías atormentarte hace años. Miras a tu pequeña que ríe y ríe sin parar. Su risa es la de una típica niña, pero conforme avanza el juego se distorsiona y se convierte en algo que hasta a ti te causo un escalofrió de mil demonios.

Están a un punto determinado de que finalice el juego, solo falta una puerta, te lo aseguro que no pudiste contener un grito de horror cuando la puerta tomó la semejanza a la boca de Catherine y comenzó a tomar su cuerpo de tal forma que logró moverse, con las manos de una arpía agarro el tipo tren donde estabas transportado tú y tu hija, ella sigue riendo al igual que tu hija. Su boca ha tomado la forma de miles de sierras para la destrucción final.

Despiertas de tus pensamientos, el cordero te ha estado gritando todo este tiempo que subas a esos edificios, tienes tanto miedo, pero al ver que el punto más alto de ese monumento horripilante, te causa un enorme calosfrío al ver a tu pequeña enjaulada como pájaro en lo más alto de esos bloques. No hay de otra, debes de salvar a tu pequeña, no la puedes dejar a tu suerte, todo esto fue tu culpa desde un principio y lo sabes mejor que nadie. La culpa se aligera con el paso, respiras honda, tal vez no te salves de esta, {pero tu hija es más importante que tu propia vida en carne y hueso. Comienzas a escalar enfrentándote a los obstáculos que se avecinan en el transcurso de salvar a tu pequeña niña.

* * *

Llegas al fin a la cima de esta pesadilla, ya o esta tu pequeña niña, solo se encuentra esa miserable puerta roja endemoniada de la que recuerdas, entras y sin darte cuenta ya estas en el el asiento del confesionario. tú impresión es demasiado grande, tienes que pasar las preguntas y saldrás de ahí con tu pequeña.

**-Primera pregunta ¿Tu siempre quisiste una niña?-**pregunta la voz misteriosa y deja caer esas cuerdas para contestar

**-Sí-**afirmas sin ningún problema y jalas.

**-Segunda pregunta ¿No haz sentido culpa, al ver que tu hija crece?-**las preguntas aumentan y sudas descontroladamente, hasta que llegas a esa preguntas que temes**-Última pregunta ¿Esperabas con entusiasmo a el bebé?- **tragas grueso.

Debes de contestar bien, la palanca roja era un "No" seco con un significado hueco ante la pregunta que muchos padres no quieren confesar a sus hijos y la azul era un "Sí" daba más significado, pero sería una cruel mentira indiscutible ¿Que´podías hacer en esta situación? ¿Mentir o ser sincero? te abruma lo que puede ser capaz esa voz, no hay remedio, dices la verdad.

* * *

Sales de esa tortura de preguntas, haz vuelto a casa, la pequeña esta con el cordero arrodillada llorando por ahora sabe la verdad, que tú nunca la quisiste tener, te incorporas con una pesadez grande en el corazón, vas a consolarla y pedirle perdón, pero te detienes a medio camino. El olor sangre te alarma, miras el suelo y tu pequeña tiene los pies lastimados, con dificultad tu amada Nathalie se levanta y da la vuelta para ver tú cara de horror. Ella aporta unos ojos endemoniados, semejantes al mismo abismo de perdición que aportaba Catherine.

Tú corazón late con la brutalidad de un las olas en tormenta que puede destruir una ciudad civilizada, a un lado de tu querida Nathalie, se encuentra el origen de todas tus horrendas pesadillas, dando origen este juego infernal. Con un cuchillo lame la sangre con esa lengua que te provoco muchas excitaciones, con un movimiento rápido lo clava en el corazón de tu pequeña y cae sin vida. Vuelve a lamerlo como si fuera la más normal del mundo:

**-Vincet, Game Over-**dice la chica demonio.

Tú corazón se siente muy pesado, comienzas a toser sin control. Hormigas. Hormigas rojas y negras salen de tu boca. Pero no solo de tu boca expulsas las hormigas, también salen con desesperación de tus oídos, de la carne viva que se encuentra debajo de las uñas, los ojos, el orificio de pene y el ano. mueres lentamente ahogándote con hormigas rojas y negras. Catherine mira tú sufrimiento, esta completamente satisfecho de verte sufrir:

**-También para ti Vincet, Game Over-**

* * *

¿Gustan reviews?


End file.
